Beth vs. Moon
The fight between an anti-vandal, active contributor, and hater of troll's character versus a vandal, troll, and immature brat's character. Beth S. Alt (Brittonbubba's character) vs. Moon (Allyismful12/HTFMoon/IlovemyOCs/Lol-I-troll-you/24.77.39.44's character)! Transcript (Arena opens, the usual opening doesn't show up, instead, it's the HTF opening with added visuals and Beth singing a cover of Macross Frontier's opening "Lion" (In which Beth sings really beautifully). After the opening, the battle starts.) (Beth and Moon are staring each other down.) Beth: Hadouken! (Fires a blue fireball.) Moon: (Dodges, slashes Beth with her claws.) Beth: (Slashes back) *Catfight* Beth: Prepare to die! (Stabs Moon with a dagger.) Moon: Augh! (Strong punch.) Beth: (Picks up a katana, slashes at Moon but misses.) Moon: Hahaha! You missed, dumb@$z! (Moon grabs a heat seeking rocket launcher and shoots it at Beth, but it backfires and hits the crowd, the area where the most heat is coming from.) Moon: Damn it, damn it, damn it, da-! Beth: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! (Spins and kicks Moon multiple times.) (Moon pulls out a nail gun, Beth already did the same thing.) Moon: You know, Beth?... I was always better. Beth: (Puts her nail gun to her head, as if about to commit suicide.) Moon: How stupid of you, commiting suicide in a duel. (Drops nail gun) I was going to kill you, but watching you kill yourself will be an-. (Beth shoots Moon several times in a row, one for each of Moon's hands, one for each of Moon's elbows, and one for each of Moon's shoulders. Moon screams in pain, while Beth uses a lance to impale Moon. Beth then notices a furnace, and holds Moon with the lance as she opens it.) Beth: Die for what you have done, you bastard. Moon: I'll see you in hell! Beth: Tell the devil that 'Elizabeth' sent you and that I'm comin' for him next. (Beth throws her lance (with Moon still impaled on it) in to the furnace. Moon gets the lance out of her stomach, and tries to reach out to get out. Beth closes the furnace door on Moon's arm, cutting it off.) Moral This memory will be nailed to my brain for the rest of my life. Credit music: Beth's cover of the Little Busters! Ecstasy theme Trivia *Moon was talking with Beth before she was thrown into the furnace; their conversation is similar to Ronald Kincaid's comment to Freddy Krueger and Freddy's response (Ronald: "I'll see you in hell.") (Freddy: Tell 'em Freddy sent ya."). **The way Beth kills Moon is another reference to Nightmare on Elm Street (the 4th movie), minus the lance, it's a reference to how Freddy killed Kristen Parker. **A few parts of Beth's reply ("Tell the devil that 'Elizabeth' sent you and''' I'm comin' for him next'''.") are references of TF2's Demoman domination line against a Pyro. ( http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/c/cf/Demoman_dominationpyro03.wav ) *Moon's line "You know, Beth?... I was always better." is a reference to Alec Trevelyan's line from Goldeneye 007. *Beth uses a Hadouken and Tatsumaki Sepukyaku from the Street Fighter series (and those other spin-offs.). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images